


Widowmaker's Bad Luck

by Mr_Self_Destruct



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, Lesbian Ass Worship, Love Potion/Spell, Rimming, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Self_Destruct/pseuds/Mr_Self_Destruct
Summary: In an attempt to assassinate Tracer, Widowmaker has an unfortunate run-in with a love potion.  Just her luck that it makes her fall in love with a certain part of the Overwatch operative's body.
Relationships: Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Widowmaker's Bad Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Tracer’s booty doesn’t get enough love. That’s my reasoning for writing this. I have more ass oriented stories coming in the near future as well, so watch out for those ;)

Waiting… hours of waiting… of course, this was nothing new to Amelie. As a sniper, waiting was in the job description, and for her current target, it was more than worth it. She could’ve waited for days if she had to, just to make sure the job was done. Lena Oxton, or better known by her cutesy little codename “Tracer”, had been a thorn in her side for far too long, and today was the day that she’d be taken care of for good. No more of that cockney bitch interfering with her missions and helping lead Overwatch, that obnoxious organization that screwed her over more times than she’d care to remember. 

Any minute now, Tracer would get to the designated spot and Amelie would pick her off with way more ease than she ever expected their little rivalry to end. Her finger tightened on the trigger, ready to squeeze at a moment’s notice, anticipation creeping into every nerve. It was about to happen; soon she’d see that obnoxious face and she’d be able to do what she’d wanted to do from the moment she saw her, finally finishing her off once and for all. Where the hell was she?

Amelie started to lose a small amount of composure, although to the untrained eye, it was hardly noticeable. ‘It’s fine,’ she thought to herself. ‘She’ll be here eventually.’ She’d be able to end this once and for… “Starin’ off into space, luv,” a familiar voice asked from behind her. Without thinking, the sniper reeled around and fired at what was only a wall by then. “Ooh, almost had me there.” This quip was followed by playful laughter which enraged the French woman to her very core. She turned her gun to automatic and fired a few more shots at the voice again. Once again, the bullets embedded themselves into the wall.

“One more try,” the voice teased, prompting Amelie to bring her rifle up, but then hesitate. She caught on to the Brit’s little game. Within a second, Tracer blinked right in front of her face, eliciting a smirk from the sniper as she brought up her rifle. But before she could shoot, the Overwatch operator was gone, along with the clip from her gun. She cursed under her breath before dropping it to the ground with a loud clatter. “Almost got me that last time, Amelie. Shame you’re just too slow!” Amelie’s fist tightened with anger as she turned towards the voice. 

This time, Tracer didn’t blink away and simply stood with a cocky grin, waiting for the sniper’s next move. Rather than lunge at her, Amelie kept her composure and replied tersely. “My callsign is Widowmaker. We’re in the field and you will address me as such.” She wanted to come up with a better retort, but she was admittedly still shaken from the Brit’s surprise. Tracer chuckled in response. 

“Yeah yeah, we’re in the field and all that, but Widowmaker doesn’t roll off the tongue much, does it,” she teased. Widow rolled her eyes at this before lunging at her, hoping to catch her by surprise. Tracer immediately blinked backwards with a smile that invited the sniper to chase her more. Whether it was the thrill of the chase or the desperate want to finish the Brit off like she’d promised herself, she ran after her. Realistically, the cockney speedster could’ve outran her in a matter of seconds, but she enjoyed being chased a little too much to end it that quickly. 

They sprinted downstairs before coming into what seemed like a lab of sorts. “Ooh, a research lab. Quite a new venue, eh Amelie,” Tracer queried as though it were a normal conversation. Amelie didn’t respond, instead choosing to continue their chase through aisles of various beakers and equipment. As they turned a corner, Widow’s hand came up and hit one of the tubes on the table, knocking it onto the floor. “One more time around, luv. How bout it?” As the Brit said this, she rounded the table again, running back down the same aisle as before. 

As she ran, she stepped on the tube and slipped, causing her to start falling forward. Amelie saw this and moved to close in, but in her eagerness, she failed to notice that the tube had rolled right under her own foot, causing her to fall forward as well. Along with this, she reached her arm out to catch herself, but only served to knock a beaker full of a mysterious liquid down with her. Within a second, her face slammed into a soft, plush surface made of two spandex-clad mounds. Dazed, she could feel the liquid she knocked over running down her face and into her mouth. 

After a couple seconds, Amelie noticed where her face was and leaped away from Tracer’s rear. As she did this, the Brit let out a hysterical laugh. “Boy, talk about a one in a million chance, eh,” she quipped as she rose to her feet. “Amelie, I may be a lesbian, but I’m already taken. Although I did figure you for an ass girl.” She then winked and shook her ass a little. The sniper was about to say something back to her, or even give chase once again, but… something was wrong. She couldn’t take her eyes off Tracer’s ass.

So jiggly, so plump… Widow shook her head and tried to clear her mind, but her thoughts kept going back to the Brit’s ass. “What’s the matter, luv? My bum got your tongue,” Tracer asked with a laugh. “Well, I’d hate to cut our fun short, but it seems like you got a little dazed there. Better luck next time!” She then sped out of the lab and out of the building, leaving Amelie alone with her thoughts that kept being clouded with her worst enemy’s butt.

After minutes of trying her damnedest to focus, she cleared her mind enough to leave the building herself. As she left, her absent mind brushed across a page that was close to the beaker full of liquid she’d knocked over. The page read: “Love serum. DO NOT USE! EFFECTS ARE TOO STRONG!” 

Amelie sat in her apartment, trying everything she could to get the thoughts of Tracer’s increasingly attractive rump out of her head. These attempts ranged from alcohol to listening to loud music, to straight up banging her head against the wall. But no matter what she did, she could think of nothing but the Brit’s ass. If anything, the thoughts were getting stronger as time went on. On top of that, she began to feel what could only be described as a yearning of sorts. What the hell was going on? It had to have been that liquid that was poured on her and Tracer’s ass back at that lab. Although if that was it, Widow realized that there might be a cure there as well.

‘Where was that lab again? It was over by—those soft, plump cheeks.’ Widow slapped herself, trying to clear her thoughts enough to remember. ‘Wait, it was across from—that delectable ass… I need it.’ The sniper let out a loud groan. That ass… Why the hell did it have to pour on her ass? Why not her boobs? Hell, she’d rather just fall in love with her instead of just her ass! Slowly, Amelie began to notice that her resistance was weakening as it was being replaced with nothing short of a need for her rival’s ass. ‘No… there has to be some way to… worship that perfect ass. Fuck, I need it!’ 

Before Widow knew it, her hand started drifting towards her pussy. ‘No, dammit, no! I’m not about to masturbate to Tracer’s cockney ass!’ But she was, and thoughts of Tracer’s ass began to flood all others until she couldn’t think of anything else. Her fingers began pumping in and out of her slit as she daydreamed about Tracer’s bum. The last spark of Widow’s mind began to look at how ironic the situation was. She went from hating the Overwatch hero and wanting nothing more than to kill her to masturbating about her, all in less than three hours.

‘That soft ass… but still enough muscle to keep it tight… fuck, I need it.’ Amelie started thinking back to when her face landed in Tracer’s rump, burying her in those warm cheeks. As her mind went to this, she let out a low moan and a bit of juices shot from her womanhood. “Lenaaaa,” she moaned. She imagined the Brit sitting on her face, smothering her in her ass and grinding on her. The sniper bit her lip as overwhelming pleasure took her. She noticed that pleasuring herself never felt this good, or even sex. 

As Amelie’s thoughts drifted towards Lena standing with her back to her, showing off her bare, supple ass with her hands on her hips, she achieved a powerful, world-shattering climax. Her moans echoed throughout the apartment and juices poured from her slit as it gripped onto her fingers for dear life. After almost a minute, she came down from her orgasmic high, needing just a few deep breaths before regaining her breath. Her mind was clear for a couple seconds, but then was swarmed by thoughts of Tracer’s ass yet again. This time though, the sniper welcomed them with a slutty grin. She wanted her worst enemy’s ass, and she was going to do everything she could to get it.

Planning was a very difficult, almost impossible process with Widow’s mind being clouded with obsessive thoughts of Lena’s ass. Just imagining groping it through her tight spandex pants made her shiver as her pussy began to leak again. Her plan was… clumsy, to say the least. Desperation was all she had going for her, as the rest of her mental capacities were crippled. Considering she couldn’t catch her with a focused mind, her chances of succeeding in this scenario were slim to none.

Her plan boiled down to setting a gas grenade booby trap to incapacitate the Overwatch operative, then going from there. She was about to go over what she would do after the trap was sprung, but then was distracted by the thought of Tracer twerking on her face. That thought alone practically forced her to masturbate yet again, which was the fourth time that day. Once she felt she was ready, she grabbed her equipment and left.

After years of studying Lena’s movements, Amelie had become an expert at figuring out where she would be at almost any given time. This made it easy to figure out where to set the trap for her prey. After that, all she had to do was sit and wait. 

She knew that her target liked to take a walk down the same street every night at around the exact same time, thus she simply set up a tripwire, then hid in an alley close by. After about an hour or so, she saw Tracer. Her eyes widened in anticipation and her heart began to race. This was it; she’d have that ass all to herself. Suddenly, her phone began to vibrate, causing her to glance down and try to silence it. As she did this, the grenade was flung into the alley she was in, spewing knockout gas. Before Widow had a chance to run, she was unconscious, falling to the ground with her phone still in her hand. On her phone’s screen was a text from an unknown number saying “Gotcha, luv <3”.

Amelie came to a few minutes later, her vision blurry but beginning to clear. Once she fully came to, she gasped upon seeing Lena standing over her, looking peeved. She tried to move, but found that her hands and feet were bound. “Alright luv, spill it. What’s wrong with you? First you didn’t even keep chasing me yesterday and now this stunt? This isn’t like you,” Tracer said, sounding almost worried. 

“Nothing is wrong with me, now let me go,” Widow demanded. The Brit smirked in response.

“I know that’s not true, Amelie. And I can keep you here all I want. Tell you what, I’ll start guessing what’s wrong and you let me know if I’m getting close, kay?” The French woman rolled her eyes in response, disdainful as ever towards her enemy’s playful nature. “Hmm… are you seeing someone and now you’re getting distracted?” The assassin kept her cold stare at the ground. “Guess that’s not it. Ooh, maybe you’ve had a change of heart and you wanna fight for the good guys?” Tracer’s eyes lit up with excitement, even though she knew deep down that that would never be the case. That feeling was proven correct as her guess was met with a disgusted scoff.

“Are you quite done yet,” Amelie asked, rolling her eyes. 

“Nope,” Tracer responded with her trademark peppy smile. “Now shush, I gotta keep guessing. Hmm…” Her face looked pensive until she began to giggle. “Ooh, I think I know. You’re in love with my bum!” At this guess, Widow’s eyes shot wide open. “Yeah, you fell face first into my bum and now you want more!” After this guess that was more of a joke, the Brit burst into a fit of laughter. If the sniper had proper bloodflow, she’d have a deep blush adorning her face. 

“T-that’s ridiculous. Why would I ever like your disgusting dyke ass,” she asked, feigning disgust. Tracer seemed playfully offended at this insult.

“Disgusting, eh? Maybe you just didn’t get a good look at it,” she teased as she walked closer to Widow, her hips swinging from side to side. She then turned around, showing off her round ass to Amelie. “Here, get a closer look!” After saying this, Tracer pushed her ass into her face and began to grind up and down on it, giggling the entire time. It took every fiber of Widow’s being to not moan in unbelievable pleasure. Of course, she had far less control over another indicator of her arousal. “Oh wow…”

On the front of Amelie’s panties was a damp stain that was growing in size. “You really do love my bum,” Tracer asked in amused disbelief. “Wow, I knew it was good, but not _that_ good.” Widow knew there was no hiding it anymore and looked down in embarrassment. “Don’t be ashamed, luv. You can’t help what you like.” The Brit then began to think for a second before continuing. “Hmm… Tell you what. I’ll let you play with it whenever you want; on one condition.” A cheeky grin spread across her face as the sniper looked up at her in shock. “You can’t be a bad guy anymore. No more assassinations and no more missions for Blackwatch.” 

Widow scoffed at this and looked away in disdain, which made Tracer smirk. “Alright, guess you’ll never get to play with my bum then.” The sniper felt her resistance disappear with that statement. 

“W-wait… Okay, I’ll do it.” 

“Wait, really? I was just kidding, but you’d actually give up crime for my bum?” Amelie sighed in shame before nodding. “Jeez… I guess my bum is really powerful! Alright then, I suppose you’ve earned the right to worship my gorgeous ass,” Tracer said with a snicker, unable to ignore the sheer hilarity of the situation. “First… give it some kisses. Kiss your former worst enemy’s bum.” Amelie had a brief battle with her last shred of dignity before her overwhelming love for her adversary’s butt destroyed it for good. She leaned forward and planted a slow, passionate kiss on Lena’s perky right asscheek. 

“Wow, get a room you two,” Tracer teased with a laugh. She found it difficult not to lose her composure at the sheer hilarity of the situation she was in; her worst enemy had just kissed her ass after swearing off villainy in order to do so. Although she didn’t quite believe the sniper’s words when she said that. Chances were the poor girl was just very pent up and needed to show some affection, and Lena’s butt just seemed to be the most arousing thing for her. Even though the Brit was already taken, she would be lying if she said she didn’t have some interest in the woman kissing her ass. Then again, she’d be hard pressed to find someone who didn’t. And of course, who was she to pass up the opportunity to have someone so powerful worship her ass?

Tracer was suddenly taken out of her thoughts when Widow kissed her left asscheek, this time with even more passion, along with a lustful moan. Lena was taken aback by this showing of what almost seemed to be love. “Wow, I guess it’s true that the French are good kissers, huh,” she quipped. Amelie didn’t respond, but instead buried her face in her ass, moaning the entire time. Tracer took a quick look down at the sniper’s crotch and noticed that it was becoming drenched with her juices. “Umm… is this turning you on that much,” she asked, confused. 

“Yes, oh god yes Tracer. Fuck, I love your ass so much, please let me worship it more.” Lena had no idea what exactly Widow’s deal was anymore, as she never expected the Blackwatch operative to harbor such strong feelings for her, much less her ass. Although hearing that seductive French accent speaking with such submission seemed to flip a switch in the Brit’s mind. She’d never considered herself very dominant, or at least not with Emily. But in this situation, she began to feel a strong urge to dominate her rival. A smug grin began to grow on her face.

“Yeah, you love my ass that much, don’t you, luv? I bet you’d really want me to take my pants off then, huh? Then you’d get to get up close and personal with my bum. ‘Cheek to cheek’, so to say.” This was followed by a playful giggle from Tracer. 

“Yes, Lena, please! I beg of you, please let me worship your delectable bare ass!” Widow leaned back towards Lena’s ass and began pressing desperate kisses on her cheeks. Lena, of course, enjoyed this too much to stop her and instead let her give her a few kisses before continuing her teasing.

“Hmm, I dunnooooo… You’re sure you won’t be a bad guy anymore? I’m not sure if I believe you.” Tracer was loving the sheer domination she held over her enemy, and although she still didn’t believe the whole giving up crime thing, she loved being able to make Widow say it anyway. 

“Never again, Lena! I swear I’ll be good if you just let me worship your ass!” Lena smirked before putting her hands on her hips.

“Alright, alright. I guess you’ve convinced me. Here you go.” Tracer hooked her fingers in her pants and yanked them down, exposing her bare ass to her former enemy. Widow stared in stunned amazement for a second, needing some time to take in the true beauty that lay before her. It was everything like she’d imagined; soft, pure white skin, and perfectly perky. Her cunt squirted juices that leaked through her drenched pants, putting her on the verge of orgasm. “What are you waiting for, luv? Get your face in there.” Widow didn’t need to be told twice.

The assassin’s moans were loud enough to easily be heard by anyone in the nearby buildings. Her face, deep between the Brit’s smooth, perky cheeks, worked its way even deeper until her mouth was pressed against her asshole. Tracer let out a small moan and wiggled her ass against her enemy turned slut’s face. “Yeah, you love that ass, huh? You know, maybe we could do this more often. You certainly won’t be busy now,” the hero said with a snicker. Widow only moaned in response. 

Widow’s lips smushed against Tracer’s asshole as she planted kiss after kiss against it, each one seeming to make her pussy wetter and wetter. She began to reach down to pleasure herself before her hand was quickly stepped on by the Brit. “I don’t think so, luv. You’ve gotten off more times than I can count from kissing my bum. It’s time for me to cum. Lick my ass, slut.” A deep blush adorned the assassin’s face as her former enemy called her such a degrading name. Of course, bringing her attention back to the heavenly soft ass that her face was buried in quickly took her mind off of it. 

Tracer reached back and spread her cheeks wide. “Get to licking, Widowslut. Come on, you know you want it!” Widow nuzzled her face deeper in her cheeks and began lapping at her asshole. Now it was the Brit’s turn to moan as the cold tongue rubbed against her sensitive back entrance. She reached her hand down and began to rub herself, already off to a good start towards her climax thanks to the sheer domination. 

After a minute or so of tonguing the Overwatch operative’s anus, Widow switched to sucking on her asshole, raising Tracer’s moans to a fever pitch as her orgasm neared. Before long, her cries of pleasure reached a crescendo until she reached the most powerful orgasm she’d ever felt, making her knees buckle. Although she only had to lean back on the former assassin’s face, smothering her deeper in her cheeks. “Alright, luv, you can cum one last time, then playtime’s over for now. 

Widow couldn’t help but frown into her former enemy’s ass but went back to tonguing her hole. Her hand went right to her snatch and began to rub, although it took a mere ten seconds before she reached another orgasm with her face buried in Tracer’s ass. Exhaustion finally took the sniper after this last orgasm and she passed out. The speedster noticed the sudden halt in licking and began to pat the back of the French woman’s head. “Hey, are you still alive,” she joked. After focusing, she could feel the miniscule breaths from the assassin onto her asshole, putting to rest her slight worry.

Tracer gently pushed Widow’s face away from her ass and laid her down on the ground, giggling at her drool covered face. “See ya later, luv. Stay out of trouble and we’ll definitely do this again sometime,” she said with a smirk. As she walked back home to Emily, she couldn’t help but think that she’d definitely be paying her former worst enemy another visit very soon. 


End file.
